Lost without a Home
by SKrittore1
Summary: Visiting a planet can bring the most unexpected surprises. Some good, others bad. It's the reality Sam must face each time she steps through the gate. Femslash of Sam/OC. References to Sam/Janet (don't hate me!) All reviews/comments welcome!
1. Chapter 1

The sun beat down on the dried mud, baking it further. No water had run on the wide riverbed for hundreds of years.

All except one flourishing patch of green. No water could be seen entering or exiting the small forest, yet the canopy was the most vibrant green Sam had ever seen.

"Sir, over there." She pointed at the forest.

"It's a forest, Carter," he said, not bothering to look up from the shoelace he was tying.

"But where's the water?" Daniel asked. "Jack, there's not a drop of water to be seen."

"Good job we brought our own then." The colonel patted the canteen hanging off his rucksack. Daniel sighed at his lack of curiosity.

"Could it not be supplied from an underground source?" Teal'c suggested. Sam shook her head.

"If there was an underground river we should see much more forest spreading out in a line along its route. The fact that it's growing in a tight circle makes it far more likely that..." She trailed off.

"Spit it out Carter." O'Neill said.

"I'm not sure sir, but this could be an indication of advanced technology. I think the forest is growing around a single source of water, which is hard enough to find in a place as arid as this. Add to that there's no sign of any water running out of the forest. Technically it's possible for there not to be any water running out of a forest, but the trees on the edge would be much shorter due to only getting the run off from the centre of the forest. The ones over there look to be thriving along with the rest. There must be some kind of technology keeping the water inside the forest." O'Neill had long since stopped listening and was scanning the outer rim of the forest with his binoculars. Nodding, he started towards it.

"Move out."

His thunderous voice echoed around the chamber as he summoned her before him. She knew she had crossed the line this time. And yet part of her, quite a large part, couldn't care less. She had only done what had felt right.

"What is the meaning of this?" He hissed, lowering his voice so that only those closest to him could hear. "I wake to hear this news not from my advisors but from the maid who served me breakfast. Has it come to this? That you must embarrass me and prattle to the whole Kingdom?"

"Father, I wasn't trying-" She tried to protest, but he held his hand up and she fell silent. She had felt it's wrath too often.

"You are too old for silly games. It is time you started your duties as Teredd." She frowned. Starting her duties had always been presented to her as something to aspire to, the greatest reward she could be given. Not a punishment for a stolen kiss. Her father ignored the frown and continued.

"Many men have petitioned me for your hand," her heart plummeted. Of all the things he could ask of her, she had always prayed it would never be this. There was a small movement in the corner of her eye. Midway up one wall the curtain that hid an alcove twitched. Her heart fluttered. She was there. Her father's words fell on deaf ears as she stared at the curtain, willing it to twitch again so that she could catch sight of her love. Memories of the previous night flooded her head.

Cold flagstones along the path that led to the edge of the palace gardens. Her heart raced, anxious to see if her love had accepted her invitation. A large bush momentarily hid her from view of the palace and she dodged behind it. The ground was criss crossed with thorns, but she barely felt them as she practically flew to the hidden gate in the wall. The key she had snuck from the guard that morning beat against her chest as she ran. She pulled it from her neck and fumbled with the lock, hurling herself at the door when the lock finally clicked back. It barely opened a few inches, but it was all her slim frame had needed to squeeze through. The smell of the air outside the walls was sweet and fresh as opposed to the cloying scents ladies of the court had filled the air with. She leant back against the wall and caught her breath.

"Cari?" She jumped at her name and turned, her reply catching in her throat.

There she was, standing before her. Her brown hair was tied back, revealing far more of her face than she ever dared show at the palace. Cari felt she was only just seeing her childhood friend for the first time.

"How did you know about the gate?" Cari gave a start. Of all the questions she had expected, this was not one of them.

"I, um, followed you last night. Only as far as the wall. " She mentally kicked herself. Way to show bravery, she thought. But instead of pointing out her lack of courage, her love gave her a heart-stopping smile.

" I'm glad you did." Cari raised an eyebrow, silently asking a question.

"I can truly be myself outside the palace. No one cares out here. I can be me without worrying about anything." She hesitantly took a step towards her. "And as long as you're not recognised, so can you." She pulled a cap from her pocket and tugged it onto Cari's head, carefully tucking her hair up into it. Then she knelt and rubbed her hands in the dirt. Standing up, she hesitated once more. Cari sensed her awkwardness. Her heart hammering in her chest, she closed the gap between them in a single step. The dirt was gently put on her cheeks and forehead in a nervous caress, confidence building as time went on. Cari leaned into the touch, sad when it finally pulled away. She was flashed a nervous smile.

"There, you look a commoner like me."

They had taken off running then, whooping and yelling with pure joy. Right around the village, ignoring indignant cries from the inhabitants. Their bare feet hammered against the ground, not caring where they were headed.

The moon rose on the two of them leaning against a tree catching their breath far away from the village. Thin shafts of moonlight played through the canopy leaves, catching on their hands as they gingerly reached towards each other.

"You will heed me!"

Her father's stern voice snapped her from her reverie. Her head spun back to him, her eyes wide, body trembling. She felt like a child, except that children cannot be punished for breaking the laws. She had lost that right just over a year ago.

"Let me heed your wise words," the automatic response fell from her mouth, all sincerity having been sapped from it years earlier.

He raised his fingers and clicked, pointing at the hidden alcove. For a second time, Cari's heart plummeted.

"It is clear you cannot concentrate with such a...distraction. Allow me to refocus your mind."

From behind the curtain there came a muffled cry and the sound of struggling. Anger flared up inside her.

"Leave her alone! She did nothing wrong!" Her father raised his hand for silence, but she refused to back down. "Why must we live by these archaic rules? Outside the palace this is accepted, even celebrated. Yet in here we're living three centuries ago, adhering to rules that were written before many things were understood. Out in the village they understand! No matter who it's between, love is love!"

She didn't even see the hand coming. Pain exploded across her face as she was thrown back against the floor. She could already taste the bitterness of her blood as it trailed down her face.

From up in the alcove the sounds of struggling got louder, screams of pain stabbing out into the silent chamber below. Something inside Cari snapped.

" She isn't to blame. It was me. It was all me. Leave her out of this. Please!" It was all she could do not to let the tears fall as she pulled herself to her knees and faced her father.

For a moment the room was silent. In that moment she dared let herself hope her father would understand.

The silence was shattered by a gutteral scream. Cari's breath caught in her throat as she spun around.

Their eyes locked. As she descended, all Cari could do was silently apologise. All she got in return was fear.

Her body hit the cold stone floor with a loud thwack. The same gutteral cry was echoed by Cari as she launched herself towards her love, cut short when a guard caught hold of her robe. It pulled tight across her throat and once again she fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Before she could try again, the body was unceremoniously dragged to the exit and from her sight.

This time she could not stop the tears. Anger and hatred filled her voice as she turned towards her father.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done. Her blood is on your hands." Her father merely gave her a tired sigh.

"No, child. It is on yours."

Sam stiffened as she reached the forest, eagerly searching the tree line for signs of technology. O'Neill seemed to sense her train of thought.

"Find anything yet?" She shook her head. Daniel jogged up to join them when they stopped at the edge of the forest.

"What're the chances of something happening to us the moment we step inside?"

"I think the chances are considerably higher than usual." Teal'c stated. "We are being watched." The colonel immediately dropped, along with Sam, both surveying the innards of the forest with unease.

Sam was the first to see her, their eyes locking silently for a few seconds before she quietly alerted her CO to her presence.

To be fair, the colonel was friendly. More than was perhaps necessary, but Sam knew it was his nature. His greeting had come over a little too enthusiastic and it had taken another few seconds of silent encouragement from Sam for the woman to come out from the trees. She approached them, barefoot on the blistering sand, taking time to look carefully at each one of them. Finally she spoke.

"I am Cari Teredd. Who are you and where are you from?"

Sam looked closely at her. Her diminutive form was deceptive; her brown eyes had an inner strength to them that she had only seen in someone once before. Sam mentally kicked herself away from that train of thought and forced herself to focus on the woman. Just beneath her left eye was a small scar from a years old wound. That was the only scar she bore, something that struck Sam as odd. The clothes she wore were simple, her face and hair streaked with dirt, indicating a hand to mouth existence. But that always went with scars. Something didn't add up right. She tried to catch O'Neill's eye, but he was oblivious, giving the woman his full speech about peace and friendship. He was still vague about any details pertaining to earth. Military training can curb even the most basic of instincts.

This time Sam allowed herself to follow the train of thought. It had been military training that had stopped Janet from saying anything for all those years until one fateful day. They had been standing in Janet's kitchen, Cassie was away at camp. Sam had been in the room many times before, but something was different. It took a while for her to realise, but all mention of Janet's career had been removed. She wasn't one to openly flaunt it, but there were a few pictures of fellow officers from previous postings and her passing out certificate that hung on the walls. Usually.

" Janet?" Sam questioned, suddenly worried. "Is everything ok?"

Until this moment Janet had been staring at the counter-top. Then she looked up, straight into Sam's eyes, fixing her with a gaze revealing far more inner strength than Sam had given her credit for. For a long moment, Sam had been lost in the brown depths of her eyes. What Janet said barely registered, but the step forwards did. The step that closed the gap between them far more than it ever had been before. Bodies brushing against each other, they each leaned in to the kiss instinctively. Military training could only go so far.

Sam was jolted back to the present when Daniel called her name. She found everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry." She said automatically. "What was the question?"

"She asked your name." Daniel quietly supplied.

"Oh, um, Major Samantha Carter, US air force. You can call me Sam." The response fell from her mouth automatically. Apart from the last bit. She normally reserved that for friends. For the people she trusted. Realising Sam was lost in her own thoughts, Daniel tried to shield her by stepping forwards and asking a question of his own.

"How can you understand us?" Cari looked at him quizzically.

" I looked. Can you not look? " Daniel furrowed his brow.

"I'm not sure what you mean. " This time of was Cari who frowned.

"I cannot explain it any other way. It is simply...looking. I look at what you are thinking, then I can understand you."

This snapped O'Neill to attention.

" You can read our minds?" Cari was taken aback at his sudden change in tone.

"Only what you are thinking. You have control over what I can look at." O'Neill nodded, not quite convinced. "Let me take you to my father," she changed the subject. "I'm sure you would rather talk to the actual leader rather than the next in line." She turned and hurried away, not waiting to see if they would follow. A silent exchange passed around the team, resulting in O'Neill following her after quietly warning them to be careful.

It took the best part of an hour before the forest around them gave way to a small bustling village clustered around the ruins of an old castle. Daniel instantly appraised it, giving them a potted history of the numerous Gou'auld that had ruled and left their marks on the castle walls. It struck him as odd that the planet had been invaded so many times and yet the village seemed to be far from primitive.

"Remember the desert all around this place?" O'Neill replied when he voiced his concern. Daniel quickly closed his mouth, suddenly overcome with images of Jaffa fighting in the sands surrounding them.

Cari led them to the gates of the castle, the one part that had no signs of decay.

"You three may go in," she gestured at the three men. "I can show you the village." She finished, turning to Sam. Sam started at the thought of being separated from her team, but was quieted with a look from the colonel.

"Go with her, I doubt what we'll see in here will reflect what these people are capable of." Cari gave him a beaming smile, agreeing with his proposal. He gave a rough cough and muttered about trying to please. Sam stifled a snigger.

"When you go inside, turn left, then take the third corridor on the right. The door at the end is his listening chamber." O'Neill frowned a little, trying to memorise the directions, then nodded and knocked on the gate. Cari smiled again and pushed it open.

"We have not needed to lock the gate since my grandmother lead us." O'Neill gave a bemused wave and led the three men inside. Sam cocked her head quizzically.

"If the directions aren't simple, why didn't you go with them?" The smile fell from Cari's face like a stone.

"My father and I do not speak." She looked at the ground, unwilling to follow the conversion further. Sam bit her tongue, wishing she hadn't asked. The smile on Cari's face had brought a warmth to her that she hadn't felt for over a year. Since she and Janet had broken up. This time it was Sam who looked at the ground, unwilling to follow the train of thought even though there was no stopping it.

She and Janet had been together for just under a year after that first kiss, desperately trying to keep it all a secret. Cassie had immediately worked it out and, not realising what a taboo subject it was, had almost told the colonel six months in. Luckily, Sam had walked in at the right moment and stopped her, but it drove home to the two women what a fine line they were treading. They had scaled it back then, only going out together once or twice a month, but the strain of keeping the secret was too great, especially with Janet's fears of losing Cassie if anyone found out. The split had been amicable, but Sam would still wake in the middle of the night, reaching out for a hand that was no longer there.

She mentally shook herself as Cari started off into the village, wanting to be alert for the tour. If there was a technological reason for Cari's claimed telepathic abilities, she was determined to find it.

It was two hours later when the two finally got back to the gates. All traces of their awkward start had gone and the two were laughing and talking like old friends. Cari's shouts of laughter echoed down the stone hallway as they made their way to just outside the listening room where they had arranged to meet the rest of Sam's team. The colonel hadn't said much about their side of the encounter when he called Sam for check-in and she was curious as to what had transpired. The three men were sat on the floor outside the room, awaiting the ladies' arrival. Teal'c quirked an eyebrow at Cari, but neither would tell what had been so funny.

"Well that was a pleasant waste of time." O'Neill said one they were within earshot.

"Indeed, it was curious that pleasantries was all that he offered." Teal'c said, noticing Cari's frown.

"But it's obvious trade with your people would be beneficial to us." Cari said, confused.

"Believe me, we're just as confused as you are on... that... one..." O'Neill trailed off as all colour drained from Cari's face. He felt a presence behind him and whipped round to see the door to the room had opened and a guard was stoically staring out at Cari.

"Sorry if I caused offence." He added, but the guard didn't acknowledge him.

Sam instinctively placed a hand on Cari's shoulder but she shrank away from the touch like she'd been burnt.

"You told him about her." Her voice was small, half what it had been mere seconds earlier. It took a few seconds for the colonel to catch onto what she meant.

"Carter is part of my team." He told her, but she said no more as she walked forwards as if pulled by some invisible force into the room. The guard moved aside to let her pass but slammed the door in Sam's face when she tried to follow. Jerking her head back just in time to avoid injury, she then turned to the others in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"How should I know?" The colonel replied in exasperation. "You're the one who just spent the last two hours with her. Did she happen to mention anything?" A frown crossed Sam's face momentarily.

"Only that she and her father don't speak. Nothing else."

"Well she's obviously just gone in to speak with him." Daniel said. "When we said Sam was with her, did you guys notice anything?"

"No, Daniel, I didn't because I was trying to work out why the damn guy didn't want to do anything other than say hi."

"But that's the point," Daniel said excitedly. "It was only after we said that that he clammed up."

"You can tell?" The colonel asked incredulously, "'cos he seemed pretty clammed up from the start." Daniel fixed him with a stare.

"Jack, I'm sure of it."

Within the chamber, Cari was standing before her father. She hadn't been within the room for two years and the events of her last visit were playing over and over again in her mind. Worst of all was the scream. It still echoed around the walls for her.

She couldn't bring herself to look at her father.

Murderer, she thought.

"This is the listening chamber. Speak if you wish to be heard." Her father's admonishment rang out in their tongue. Fury burned though her and she glared at him, letting him feel the full force of her anger. It bounced off him like waves off an ice shelf.

"We never finished the conversation." He said simply, knowing that Cari knew what he was talking about. Cari stared blankly at him.

"Is this it?" She asked. "Is this all you have to say?"

"Do not change the subject again."

"Again? You call what happened 'changing the subject'?" He looked at her, his features set in stone.

"As I was saying, your marriage is of great interest to this realm. I believe I have found a suitable match." Cari's heart stopped. The rest of the room disappeared from view, her vision tunelling to her father's reclining form. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as he gestured to one side.

She didn't see him coming, just felt a large hand roughly snake its way around her waist and pull her towards him. His breath was hot, panting.

Using every fibre in her body, she pushed him away, barely registering the thud as he collided with the floor. She looked at her father.

"No." His face was fast turning puce as he gestured once more at the would be suitor. She took a few steps backward.

"No!" With a cry of anger he stormed down from the raised dais he was on. He took hold of her shoulders and spun her to face him.

"You will do as I say." He hissed. She could feel his hands shaking as he held her. She wished Sam would come bursting in.

He looked at the thought in her head and raised his hand. The force of the impact threw her backwards once again, opening up the scar he had given her two years before.

"How many more are there?" He roared.

"None. You murdered the last one, remember?" She roared back. His face took on a cruel look as he looked towards the door and signalled to his guards. All to late she looked into Sam's mind and saw her rushing at the doors.

"Sam, no!" She cried in English, racing towards her. Too late. As soon as Sam was clear of the doors, a guard side tackled her, causing a sickening crack to echo out as her head collided with the floor. Cari flew to her side, ducking out of the grip of the guard that tried to stop her. She cradled Sam's head in her lap for a few precious seconds before another guard pulled her roughly to her feet and threw her to her knees before her father. Gripping the tips of her ears between his nails, he forced her to look upon her father's towering form of fury.

The doors burst open once again to reveal the rest of SG1, guns ready.

"Sam's hit her head. I think she's lost conciousness." Cari said loudly, unable to look at Sam's rescuers. The nails dug into her ears, causing her to cry out with pain.

Daniel was kneeling over Sam, checking her for a pulse when she took a ragged breath and opened her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. Sam nodded and winced, regretting the action. "Let's get you out of here."

"And Cari." Her voice rasped against the back of her throat. "Get Cari out of here." Daniel looked to the colonel for an answer, but he hadn't heard.

"Tau'ri, leave! This is none of your business." Her father's roar only grew louder, his accent thick as he forced his mouth around the foreign sounds. The nails had dug in far enough to draw blood. Tears blurred Cari's vision, but she looked into Sam's mind and heard her plea. She knew she had to act. This time she would not stand back and do nothing.

"I want to go with them." She said, but he refused to listen. "I said, I want to go with them." His hand struck her once more, this time giving her a bloody lip.

"Hey hey HEY!" O'Neill moved forward, gun raised. "That's your own kid. Have you entirely taken leave of your senses?" Her father glared at him.

"You may leave at any time. I will not obstruct you."

"Take me with you!" Cari cried out as her ears were painfully twisted. O'Neill didn't hesitate and a well placed kick sent the guard holding her crashing to the ground. Acting purely on instinct, Cari jumped up and ran over to Sam. Sharing her barely conscious weight with Daniel, she led the way from the room. Behind them there erupted a cacophony of thuds as O'Neill and Teal'c fought the persuing guards off by hand. The colonel was still trying to keep bloodshed to as minimum.

Cari crashed through the forest, taking the most direct route to where she had first seen the team. Brambles tore at her clothes and skin but she didn't feel them. Gunfire started behind them as Teal'c and O'Neill fought off the ever increasing number of chasing guards.

Time lost all meaning; it felt as if she had been running forever by the time they finally reached the edge of the forest. Most of the guards had given up the chase when they saw their comrades so easily cut down by the gunfire, the others had been lost in the forest. Yet Cari refused to slow down, running at fill tilt as Daniel pointed her in the right direction. Sam had long since lost her battle for conciousness and her toes dragged limply in the sand. Daniel practically fell on the DHD, slamming his hands onto the coordinates for earth as he did so. Cari barely noticed as she took all of Sam's weight. The exertion of running so fast and so far took its toll on Daniel and he bent over, retching soundlessley beside the DHD. O'Neill and Teal'c were beside them by the time the wormhole had opened. Teal'c gently supported Daniel as O'Neill sent through his IDC. O'Neill put one arm under Sam's trailing one, trying to take the weight from Cari.

"Stick with me, ok?" He instructed her. She nodded dumbly. He recognised the telltale signs of shock and hurried them all through the gate.

As his foot hit the metal of the runway at the SGC he barely had time to turn and catch Carter as Cari's legs gave way beneath her. Her eyes were closed before she hit the ramp, never registering the grey walls of the SGC.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfamiliar sounds surrounded her, waking her from the deep sleep. She kept her eyes closed for a few seconds, taking in the high pitched beeps and the dry smell in the air. A clicking sound approached her, stopping when it was beside her. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. A smile greeted her from beneath puffy brown hair and dark eyes. Instantly, she remembered them from Sam's mind.

"You're Janet." Cari said quietly, causing the doctor's eyebrows to shoot upwards.

"I'm Doctor Fraiser. Colonel O'Neill asked for me to personally look after you whilst you're here." Cari frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"To be perfectly honest I don't know." Janet pinched the top of her nose, fighting to keep her fatigue from showing. She had rushed to the gate room when the medical emergency was called, only to find her worst nightmare facing her. Sam's head had lolled against her leg as she was put on the gurney; Janet couldn't help the panic that rose up inside her. She'd done her best to fight it but she'd run on pure adrenaline for hours and now her reserves were running dangerously low.

"Go sleep." Cari said. "Then look after Sam. I'll be fine." Janet looked at her latest patient in shock. This girl was patently in need of care, her face alone had two deep cuts that required stitches. The rest of her body was covered in cuts and bruises from her escape through the forest, culminating in the skin of her left calf being shredded so badly that you could see the muscle beneath. Cari looked at her again, "I'll be fine," she repeated. Janet shook her head.

"Get some sleep yourself. Then I'll think about it." Cari gave her a smile and obliged. Janet shook herself, forcing herself to finish her round.

The next time she woke she was alone. She looked around the infirmary only to find that it wasn't the same room as before. Large, dark windows loomed down at her from near the ceiling but there was no visible sky. From one side there was a loud hiss as the door opened. Dr Fraiser entered once more, but this time wearing a bright orange hasmat suit. She held up her hands to soothe the frightened look on Cari's face.

"It's okay, it's just a precaution. We found some viruses in your bloodstream that we don't have on earth."

"Will that keep you safe?" Cari gestured at the suit as the doctor busied herself with checking her patient's vitals.

"Yes. Hopefully." Janet's voice was tight. Cari put a hand on her arm, feeling her tense up through the suit.

"I'm sorry if I have caused any harm. I hope you are all alright." Janet couldn't bear looking at her dark eyes any longer. Making her apologies, she hurried out.

Once the door was safely closed behind her, she tore off the hood of the suit and threw it to the ground in anger. She stormed up the stairs to the observation room.

"Sir, I don't like having my patients treated like lab rats." General Hammond turned round in his chair and faced her.

"Neither do I doctor, but Major Carter told us in her debriefing this morning that the young lady here has telepathic abilities. I cannot allow the security of this base to be compromised."

"So why did I have to lie to her?"

"Doctor Fraiser, you of all people should understand the strict medical protocols we must keep on this base." Janet frowned, hating this part of her job. She could understand why the General wanted to keep Cari away from others on the base, but she also knew that the lies she was being forced to tell could damage her trust in them. Eventually, her internal battle gave way and she merely nodded to the general as she left and made her way back to the infirmary.

A few months later found Cari sitting in Daniels lab, helping him with translations. The fears about her abilities had been explained to her and she had sworn not to 'look', despite protesting that she could only look at what people were currently thinking about and that she posed no threat. Slowly she had gained the trust of the General, greatly helped by O'Neill fighting in her corner. Anyone who helped to save Carter was in his good books. She was released from the isolation room into Daniel's care, who quickly took advantage of her linguistic abilities to help him in his work. Whenever SG1 was off - world, she was left in his lab, continuing the latest translation they were working on. She refused to let on, but the translations were tedious. All they ever seemed to be were ancient fairytales that were endlessly reenacted by the various Gou'auld that took rule of the planet the writings came from. The highlight of her day would be when Sam dropped by the lab to take her to lunch. It had started off as a security precaution; she had to be accompanied everywhere on base, but the easy friendship they had built on Cari's homeworld soon reappeared. She loved hearing Sam describe the functions of the latest device she'd rescued from forgotten ruins, barely noticing the food on her tray. Several times the paper napkins were covered in hastily scribbled diagrams showing their inner circuitry. Cari's scientific teaching was severely lacking in her childhood, but she eagerly lapped up the various theories Sam told her about.

This translation was proving particularly tricky. The words were forming on her tongue but she couldn't make head nor tail of them. She would have asked Daniel for help, but he was barely visible behind the ever-growing pile of books and artefacts on his desk. The quiet muttering told her that even if she did call his name, he wouldn't hear her.

"Hey," Sam's voice came quietly from the doorway. "Lunch?" Cari looked nervously at Daniel; protocols around her had been relaxed but she should still tell him where she was going. Sam was ahead of her, scribbling a note on the pad on Cari's desk; 'taking her to lunch, geek!'. She stifled a giggle at the last bit. Hurrying out of the lab, she found she couldn't hold it in and laughed aloud. Sam gave her a sideways look.

"Tough day?"

"Oh yeah." Cari replied, her laugh trailing off into a sarcasm. Sam playfully bumped their shoulders together.

"Tell me about it. You hardly ever talk about your work." Cari gave a weak smile and followed her to the mess hall. She stayed silent until they had sat at a table.

"It's this translation. The words I translate are strange to me." Sam gave an encouraging nod, purposefully taking a bite of her burger before she said anything. "The text talks of...something horizons. Event horizons. And wormholes. It makes no-" She broke off abruptly as Sam choked on her mouthful.

"What language are you translating it from?"

Cari shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't pay much attention to the name of the language. We-" She broke off before starting again in a lower voice. "The people of my homeworld don't have a name for the language they speak." She looked down at her plate, suddenly remembering all the things she had left behind. It was the first time she had thought of her homeworld since arriving at the SGC. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Cari?" Sam asked worried, scooting her chair round to sit next to the woman. "You okay?" She gently placed a hand on Cari's shoulder. Cari briefly leant into the touch, then shook herself and pulled away.

"What do you think the language is?" She asked, staring intently at her tray. Sam hesitated, not sure if she should push further. Cari turned to her with a forced smile, eyebrows raised.

"It might be Ancient. Whatever it is, it seems to be talking about the Stargate. Bring it to my lab and I'll help you with the technical stuff." Cari forced herself to smile. She briefly toyed with the food on her plate, then pushed it away.

"See you in an hour?" She asked lightly, not quite looking at Sam. Sam caught her arm as she picked up her tray. Cari jumped and looked at her. A silent conversation ran between the two of them with Sam frantically trying to work out how to help her best friend. Eventually, Sam picked up her tray as well and the two deposited them at the end of the hall before heading to Sam's lab.

Sam hung a 'do not disturb' sign on the door, then closed it quietly. Cari was still standing in the middle of the room where she had left her, numb to her surroundings. Sam took a breath when she looked back at her friend.

She looked so small, almost the opposite of the defiant woman she had met five months earlier.

"Cari?" She called gently, unsure what Cari needed from her. Cari turned slowly, her eyes lost to the past. Instinctively, Sam crossed the room and folded her in a hug. Cari remained motionless, her body rigid to the touch. Sam searched for the right words to say.

"You have a home here." She knew it was the right thing to say. Cari took in a juddering breath and clung to Sam as the sobs racked through her body.

They stood there for a while until Cari finally slowed in her grief. Gently, Sam guided them to her desk and sat Cari down in her chair, seating herself on the desk in front of her.

"Do you want to tell me?" She asked. Cari opened her mouth, but fresh tears spilt down her cheeks. She shook her head.

"I can't say it." Her voice was so quiet, making Sam's heart ache with sorrow. "But I could show you." Sam frowned.

"I thought you could look into my head, not the other way round." Cari rubbed her eyes, trying to rid them of tears.

"This is different to looking. It's a permanent link, that's how it can be two - way. You still control what I see." Cari hastily added. Sam thought for a second. As long as she could control what Cari could see then there would be no problems with security. Most importantly, Cari needed to share her hurt with someone. She noticed guiltily how dark the circles were under her eyes; Cari had clearly been hiding this for as while. Who knows, maybe even as far back as their escape from her planet? As far as she knew, no-one had even offered to talk to her about what had happened.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, her voice quietly confident. Cari looked at her, concerned.

"Are you sure? It cannot be undone." Sam nodded. Cari stood shakily and moved few paces away from the desk; Sam followed her, reaching out to catch her when she stumbled.

"I'm here for you." She murmured into her hair. Cari gave a small nod and led Sam to sit cross legged on the floor. Resting her elbows on her knees, she waited for Sam to do the same, then placed her hands palm inwards inside Sam's.

"Push against me," Cari quietly instructed, gently pushing Sam's hands outwards. Sam hesitated when Cari stifled a sob, but started when Cari nodded encouragement.

"Harder." Sam closed her eyes and focused on the warm pressure of Cari's hands.

"Harder," Cari's voice was more insistent. Sam frowned with concentration.

"Harder!" Sam felt a flicker of frustration inside. She was pushing against Cari as hard against she could.

And suddenly her eyes flew open. Surrounding her was not the concrete grey walls of the SGC, but the stone hall that she recognised all to well. It was the listening room she had been knocked out in. Before her stood Cari, a few years younger than when they had met.

"What's happening?" She asked, though she didn't hear her voice.

"Just wait." She felt more than heard Cari's reply.

Cari's father stood before them, the cruel words tumbling from his lips. Sam was caught halfway between her own consciousness and Cari's; able to feel Cari's fear and anger and yet evaluate it as herself.

The events played in front of her. The scream shattered through her, but worse was the strangled cry that issued from Cari's lips.

Sam took in a sharp breath as the vision ended. She looked into Cari's tear - filled eyes, feeling a fierce protection toward the smaller woman. She scooted over to embrace her again.

"I will never let anything like that happen to you again. I promise."

They stayed in that position, losing all track of time. Sam couldn't help a smile of relief when Cari finally relaxed into sleep against her shoulder.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Sam?" Daniel called through the metal. Sam shifted away from Cari before she answered quietly.

"Just a minute." Careful not to wake Cari, she laid her down on the floor, removing her jacket and folding it up as a makeshift pillow under her head. Casting about for something vaguely blanket - like, she settled on her lab coat and tucked it gently around the sleeping woman's form. A stray strand of hair had fallen across her face and Sam lightly brushed it away.

The knock came again, more insistent this time.

"Sam?" She jumped and pulled her hand away, looking guiltily at the door as if Daniel could see right through it. Hurrying over to the door, she opened it, stepping forwards so as to conceal the view.

"Is Cari with you?" Daniel asked, peering over Sam's shoulder. Sam stepped forward again, forcing Daniel back until she could close the door.

"She's sleeping." She said quietly. Daniel frowned and studied her face.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam gave a bright smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm fine." Daniel quirked an eyebrow. "Cari hasn't been sleeping well, I figured she should have some rest before going back to you." Daniel lowered the eyebrow and gave a confused nod.

"O-okay. Tell her I don't want to see her again till tomorrow." He spun on his heel and walked away, turning around to give Sam a worried frown. Her back was turned, the look utterly lost on her as she headed towards the infirmary.

She had managed to avoid the infirmary for the past few months. Whether it was dumb luck or her subconscious reaction to her awkwardness around Janet she couldn't tell, but a sense of urgency forced her to overcome her reticence.

She only hesitated when she came to a stop outside Janet's door. The door had always been open before, but now it was closed. Just as she raised her hand to knock, Janet opened it, her face morphing into a look of surprise when she saw Sam standing there.

"Sam!" Her face split into a beaming smile. "I haven't seen you for ages. I was wondering when your luck would run out." She joked kindly. The smile fell from her face when Sam didn't return it. She cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question.

"It- it's Cari. I'm worried about her."

"How so?" Sam hesitated. How much could she say?

"She hasn't been sleeping properly. She's kipping in my lab now." Janet frowned, knowing that wasn't the whole truth. Stepping back, she invited Sam into her office and closed the door after them.

"Off the record." Janet said as she crossed to her desk. Sam knew Janet could only keep so much to herself when her patients were concerned, so she twisted the truth a little.

"She told me what happened on her planet. As far as I know, it's the first time she's talked about any of it since she came here."

"Well, it probably took her a while to process everything." Janet chose her words carefully.

"I mean ANY of it." Sam protested. "The things that happened to force her to come with us," she broke off, fighting the bile that threatened at the back of her throat. "That I can understand." It came out with more emotion behind it than she had intended, making Janet shoot her a worried look, but Sam ploughed on regardless. "But she has never mentioned anything about her homeworld, not even in comparison." Janet frowned. She knew Sam was keeping something from her, but knew there was probably a very good reason for it. This revelation about Cari did have her worried; no mention of her past at all was unhealthy.

"Has she had any time off?" Sam shook her head.

"She's been cooped up in the lab with Daniel since she was released from isolation." At this, Janet's frown deepened.

"She hasn't been outside?"

"The orders to keep her in observation prohibit her from leaving the base." Janet stood, picking up her clipboard and pen.

"Those orders were only meant to be in place for a couple of months at most. I'll speak to General Hammond."

"I'll take care of her." Sam said, surprised at the words that fell from her mouth. Janet whirled round, one hand on the door handle. "She can stay at my place, if she's allowed." Sam stammered out, feeling a hot blush bloom across her face. Janet gave her a smile.

"I'm glad you've found someone Sam. I really am." With that, she was gone, the door slowly swinging shut on its hinges as Sam's mouth hung open, her protest dying on her lips.

Sam gently placed a hand on Cari's shoulder, patiently whilst she woke. She couldn't help but smile when her dark eyes opened and looked into hers.

"Come on, General Hammond cleared you to leave the base." Fighting to wake, Cari sat upright.

"Really?" The excitement radiated from her, despite her fatigue. "I can go outside?"

"As long as you're with me, you can go wherever you want." Cari grinned. Standing up, she hurried to the door. It was only then that Sam realised she was wearing hand me down BDUs.

"Wait, you need some civvies." Cari turned back to her, confused. Within a second, she nodded and started back towards the door.

"Where's the locker room?"

"Left to the elevator." Sam replied automatically, before realising part of their conversation was missing. "Wait, what?"

Cari stopped and looked at her.

"You were thinking about the jeans and jacket you keep in your locker for emergencies." Sam blinked.

"Yeah...I was. I guess this," she gestured between the two of them "will take some getting used to." Cari gave her an encouraging smile and walked to the door once more.

"It'll take less time than you think."

It wasn't long before they were at the final gate before the exit of Cheyenne Mountain. Cari paused before scanning her card and walking through, looking to Sam for reassurance.

"The sky's blue." Sam told her, a smile playing at the edges of her lips. Cari returned the smile and stepped through. Even though they were still several metres away from the opening, the heady scent of heather wafted in on the warm autumn's breeze. Sam couldn't help herself; she grabbed Cari's hand and ran towards the entrance, laughing at Cari's shriek of surprise.

Cari blinked at the bright sunlight as they emerged. After so many months of strip lighting, it took her a couple of seconds to adjust. Sam suddenly felt guilty at the view. Grey tarmac and barbed wire fencing weren't exactly on the top - ten lists.

"There's much more to see than this." She said hurriedly. Cari was gazing at the sky, marvelling at the blue. Sam frowned, then realised why; the sky on Cari's world had a reddish tinge mixed in with the blue. Suddenly she knew where to take her.

She called Cari's name and led her to over to her bike. Cari looked positively terrified when she looked at the twists of metal and rubber, but Sam gave her a reassuring smile as she pulled the spare helmet out from the locker underneath the back seat. She carefully placed it on Cari's head and did up the buckle, biting back a laugh as she did so. Cari's head was only just big enough for the inside of the helmet and the extra padding on the outside made it look comically large for her. Strapping her own helmet on, she straddled the bike.

"What do I do?" Cari asked, knowing full well what she had to do; Sam was thinking it, but she wanted verbal confirmation before got that close to her.

"Sit here," Sam patted the cushion behind her, "and hold on tight." She couldn't help the wicked grin that spread across her face. Cari sat carefully, wrapping her arms tightly around Sam's waist.

"Like this?" She said, resting her head on Sam's back.

"Yeah," Sam replied, fighting to swallow the lump that had just formed in her throat. She revved the engine before she was tempted to say, or do, anything else. They were still technically on the base.

Cari bit back a scream as the ground shot away from underneath them, the strange machine beneath them roaring like an untamed animal. Closing her eyes, she focused on Sam's bubbling feeling of joy that slowly spread between them as the wind whipped at her hair.

Sam rode in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth of Cari's embrace. She had deliberately held back on the throttle, acutely aware of her passenger's safety, so it took longer for her to reach the place she'd been aiming for. Finally, she crested a hill and stopped the bike.

"Open your eyes." Cari felt her voice rumble through the leather of her jacket and smiled; Sam was getting used to their connection already. She opened her eyes and couldn't help but gasp.

Sam's misjudging of time had turned to her advantage; a beautiful sunset reflected on the lake below them. Hills on either side were covered in vivid green grass, punctuated by occasional trees. The lake had turned to liquid gold in the light, dappled by the gentle breeze. Cari slipped off the bike and took a couple of steps forward to stand next to Sam.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. Sam fought hard to keep her last conversation with Janet out of her head. If Cari saw it, she was kind enough not to react.

Sam stood and wheeled the bike to the edge of the road, kicking the prop out so that it stood beneath a tree. She sat down on the grass, staring out at the view. She felt rather than saw Cari approach. Already she was used to feeling her presence, sometimes forgetting what it was like before. Cari crouched down, examining the grass closely.

"It's just grass." Sam said with a laugh, picking some and offering it to her. Cari eyed it suspiciously, then took it from Sam's hand. Holding it up to the sky, she twisted it in her fingers as the light shone through it.

"It's just grass." She echoed with a grin and flopped down next to Sam. She sat for a minute, soaking in the view.

"Did you have anything like this on your planet?" Sam asked, glancing at Cari to judge her reaction. To her relief, Cari didn't twitch as muscle as she replied.

"Nothing like this. Apparently there are other forests like ours, but I never went any further than the stone ring you came through. I wasn't meant to leave the forest, but you know my attitude to my father's rules." She smiled ruefully. "The ring was the only thing I could see other than desert and once I got there, there was nothing else to see other than our forest. I only went once."

"So how did you know we weren't from your planet?" Sam asked.

"Your clothes. And those loud black things that hung from your jackets."

"Guns." Sam nodded, unsurprised by their foreign nature.

"We've had visitors through the ring before, but I only met one. I guess most turned back when they saw we were surrounded by desert." She lapsed into silence as the sun's final rays disappeared over the horizon. Sam's mind filled with questions.

"But if people still go to your planet, how come the Gou'auld aren't there?" The biggest one came out first.

"It's been a while, but the stories say that one Gou'auld came and gave us the ability to see into their minds. Any others that claimed to be our gods were seen for the liars they truly were. It is the only tale we have of a benevolent Gou'auld." Sam thought for a moment before replying.

"This tale, does it mention a race called the Tok'ra?" Cari shivered as the wind took on a bitter chill.

"I never really paid much attention to my teachers. It doesn't sound familiar, but I can't be sure it's not in there." Cari gave a weak laugh. "It's not like I can go back and ask." Sam reached out and wrapped an arm around Cari's shoulders.

"You have a home here." She said again. Nervously, Cari leant into Sam. Sam felt her heart flutter and the lump in her throat returned.

Cari's shivers became more pronounced as the wind whistled over the hilltop. Reluctantly, Sam stood them up and went back to the bike. The journey back didn't terrify Cari as much as before. Sam slowed when she reached the town and shifted to sit more upright. Cari sensed her unease and lifted her head from its resting place on her back. Eventually she pulled up in front of a small house, trying to be as quiet as she could as she dismounted and rolled the bike down the side passage. Cari stood awkwardly at the front door until Sam returned with the key.

"This is my house." Sam said as she opened the door. "I'm rarely here," she explained as she swept the pile of mail off the doormat. Guiltily, she realised that she was thinking about the last time Janet had been there. Cari gave a start and moved a few steps away from where she had been standing, where Janet had last kissed Sam.

"I, I'm sorry." Sam blushed furiously. "I shouldn't have been thinking about that."

"You'll get used to keeping your thoughts separate from mine. It just takes practice." Cari replied, desperately trying not to blush herself. Desperately, Sam cast about for an excuse to change the subject.

"I'll go get the spare room ready. Help yourself if you're hungry." She gestured at the fruit bowl and hurried up the stairs. Cari walked tentatively into the kitchenette, looking around at all the strange contraptions that surrounded her. A loud ticking made her look up at the clock on the wall; it read quarter to midnight. Suddenly, Cari's fatigue caught up with her again and she walked back out into the hallway.

"Sam?" She called.

"Upstairs." Came Sam's muffled reply. Cari climbed the stairs and saw Sam poking her head out of the room on her left. Sam's cheerful grin faded quickly to concern at Cari's sagging frame. She hurried over to her and supported her into the room.

"It's not much I'm afraid," Sam gestured around the sparse room, but Cari could barely keep her eyes open let alone look around. She stumbled over to the bed and lay down, her eyes closing as her head hit the pillow. Sam stayed quiet for a moment, waiting for her to drop off completely before she gently pulled the duvet over her. Tucking it around her, she let her hand rest lightly on Cari's shoulder.

"I'm glad you've found someone Sam," Janet's voice echoed through her head, bringing a smile to her lips.

"Me too." She whispered to the dark.


End file.
